Fate
by autumnsnow55
Summary: InoShika. Sequel to Rain. Ino and Shikamaru's lives could not get any better. So there's no where to go but down and down it goes. rating may change. discontinued
1. Preface

**AN:** OK! So this is the sequel to Rain. Enjoy! ON WITH THE STORY

**Fate**

Preface

Never in my life have I thought I would ever be put in this position. Standing under the patio roof, not being able to move from this spot. The rain was thick and the drops harsh sounding against the tile above me. And, for the very first time, I was scared. Honestly and truly scared of the rain.

He stared at me, hurt filled his gaze, but there was also understanding. I swallowed trying desperatly to find the right words... water dripped at the corner of his eye and I knew it wasn't the rain. I opened my mouth, but nothing. I knew there was something in my eyes that made him look away from me. I saw his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides then stopped suddenly.

His eyes looked into mine differently than before. There was no more pain. He smiled at me, the fake smile that he used rarely, but I knew better. My eyes started to swell as I slowly reached for him.

Thunder sounded above me and I flinched. Lighting flashed and he was gone. Running off deeper and deeper into the rain. My mind was racing after him, but my body wouldn't listen.

My eyes strain but... He's gone.. Disappeared in the sheets of gray water. I lifted a shaky hand forward and willed my legs to move. I could feel a cold sweat forming all around me as my hand inched closer and closer to the cold droplets from the sky.

A sudden wind blew and caused a drop to land onto my extended hand. I couldn't help but jump back towards the safety of the house. I fiently remember warmth from the place and I desperately had to seek it. I tripped over the concrete steps and landed without trying to regain my balance.

My heart aches while my body shakes. It's cold. I bring my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around them, hugging them closer to my body. I never took my eyes off of the direction he ran, hoping futilely for him to come back. Staying in the same position, like a statue, I called him silently.

The pain in my chest increased and my eyes started to water. I finally close my eyes and begin to cry. Pathetically, I rock my body, slowly, trying to clam myself down. If there's one thing my sensei taught me, it was crying solved nothing.

But... Uzuki isn't here. I will be without her forever. Thoughts like that made my crying worsen, but I couldn't stop. If only I was stronger. If only there was some way I could have prevented this. If only I said no...

Warm arms surrounded me from behind. And I turn around distinctfully and cry on _his_ shoulder. The pain in my chest didn't lessen as _he_ stroked my back... My arms tightened as the sadness leaves me, my tears stop and I stand.

Disgust filled me, replacing the sorrow I once felt. I take a deep breath. My once happy life with the man I loved was behind me. For my country, I will live through this life of filled with distaste for a man I hate.

**AN:** I swear it's not going to be this dramatic all the time. I just thought I should have a cool preface... so... yeah! Review or I take all the ramen in the world and naruto dies of malnutrition thus ending the whole series. MUHAHAHAHAAA!!!!


	2. Chapter 1: Birthday

**AN:** sorry for taking forever and a day, I didn't want to post until I got all the kinks out of the storyline. T.T just so you know this story takes place 2 months after the end of rain. On with the story!

**Fate**

chapter 1: Birthday

**Ino's room 5:45 pm**

"You look great as you are. Can we just get this over with? I hate this..." he says pulling at his tie and unbuttoning the first two buttons of his white button down. I groan loudly as I put my lip gloss wand down. He looked good with his tux like that but, geez, after all the hard work I did to put it on him, he messes it up.

"Stop acting like it's the end of the world. And will you just please, _try_ to look interested? That's all I'm asking!" I beg while putting on some eyeshadow.

"Yeah.. That and make me wear this," he mumbles looking out the window and at the white puffy clouds.

"Geez! You are so infuriating sometimes!!!" I yell as I slam my eyeliner on the vanity. I glare at him from the mirror as he sat on my bed looking as though he was struggling not to fall asleep. I could feel my eye twitch as I throw the brush, that was close by, at his head.

"Ow..." he mumbled rubbing the spot I hit him. I gave him another death glare, "fine fine... but I'm not gunna like it."

I throw a hair clip at him, which he catches being more alert. "I'm serious, Niveus-niisan, if you don't behave Uzuki-sensei is going to have your head on a platter to serve to the Inuzuka dogs," I threaten as I put on some mascara.

"She wouldn't," he gasps looking horrified. I give him another look via mirror. "Okay okay. I promise."

"Good. So how do I look?" I ask getting up from my seat and turning to him. I wore a red low-cut halter dress with a tight corseted mid-section, flattering make up, and my hair was in it's usual pony tail only it looked a lot... fancier for some reason..

"You looked good before and you look great now, can we puh-leeez go?" he whined giving me puppy dog eyes.

I sigh out of defeat as I nod my head. His casual smile grew to one of intense happiness as he sprang to his feet. His nonexistent tail was starting to wag as I picked up my matching purse. He offered his arm to me like the good gentlemen that he is as he lead me out of the house.

**Streets of Konoha 5:45 pm**

I'm sure you have a lot of questions and I'll answer them. Niveus and I were to meet Uzuki-sensei and Tenten at sensei's house at six so we were going to be a little early. Now to answer some more questions:

Niveus and I are dressed formally for a very very simple reason. It's Tsunade-sama's "th/nd birthday." the space is there because our wonderful magnificent hokage won't give out her real age, but we think she's hitting 60 or something. Anyway, we're acquired to go in by our ninja cells and it's a black tie occasion, hence our pretty outfits.

Now, Niveus was at my house because Uzuki knew he would show up in casual clothes and I'm about the only one he'll listen to. Needless to say, he was very stubborn about putting it on, but he fit into the tux his mother provided for us fit just fine. No, there is nothing going on between my brother and myself. I shudder to even think that people think so... ew.

Lastly the answer you're all probably looking for. Shikamaru and I have been going out and it's been wonderful thank you very much, but... we've been so busy we could only see each other at night or one date a week. I've been over at his house for dinners and such and visa versa for him... but.. Yes there's another but:

We still haven't told our parents... I know I know! It's stupid and childish and we have no reason to hide the fact that we're going out. Not that either of us are ashamed of it, mind you. Both Shikamaru and myself agreed that it'd be too much to tell them when we already don't have much time to ourselves... Yes, it'd be so much easier if we just tell them... but... it's just so weird to tell your parents you know? Especially since they've known us when we were babies, before that even! And if they couldn't figure it out on their own then... then they don't need to know!

Oh! This we're-just-friends-thing we have going is stressing me out! I haven't seen Shikamaru in about a week and I desperately want to spend time with him. I know what you're thinking, why not just be with him at the party? Well... my parents are going to be there and when I say "parents," I mean my father. He'll watch me like a hawk and take every boy I talk/dance to/with aside.

So how can I spend any time with my beloved without raising suspicion..? There really is no answer to that. Sure I can dance with him once as like a "we're friends so it's ok to dance together just once" and that's it. I know daddy won't do anything embarrassing to him for just one dance, but... he'll go crazy if he sees us together more than that and I don't want daddy to make a scene!

I feel like a little kid throwing a tantrum. Sure it's all in my head... but still... I sigh out of depression as I let Niveus lead me to our sensei. This sucks.

"Thinkin' 'bout Shikaru, I-chan?" he asks noticing my sigh. I nod solemnly as I drag my feet as much as possible in these heels. He laughs lightly then says, "Well... I don't know how to help ya, lil sis!"

I gave him a face that said: "Gee, thanks a lot." making him laugh more. Eventually he laughed so much that it infected me so I had to as well. Ooooh Niveus-niisan.

**where party is held 7:30 pm**

So I fast forward, don't whine I'm recapping. Eventually, the funny died down and I was back to wallowing in the sea of self pity that I made for myself. As Niveus and I walked into Uzuki's house I was in full "woe is me" mode. Of course that was not tolerated and sensei most literally smacked some sense into me. After, she told me her ingenious plan that could only be made out of Uzuki's crazy mad scientist mind.

I walked happily towards the ball now, not dreading it as much as I would have if Uzuki wasn't gracious enough to unfold her devise. Oh I just can't wait! I feel like champagne that's cork's about to pop because I'm just bubbling with excitement! XD

So back in present time. We were currently waiting to be sat in one of the many round tables that cluttered the front of the room. Uzuki stood in front of us as Tenten and I stood on each side of Niveus (not only because it looked good but because Niveus was bound to run away if we didn't flank him. He hates big gatherings).

An anbu led us to our almost filled table. Tenten and I smiled brightly when we found what teams we'll be sharing our table with... Asuma-sensei and Gai-sensei's cells! We all said our formal hellos and "conveniently" both Shikamaru and Neji sat next to an empty seat.

I smile slightly as I sit next to Shikamaru and he... well he's acting like he normally does. Sometimes... he's just too good at pretending we're not going out... I sigh as I sink into the comfortable chair. I must say, these heels are killing me, such a big change from wearing ninja sandals all the time. They're actually comfortable.

The lights dimmed around us signaling the start of the speeches. I roll my eyes and wait for the impending boredom to end. This has got to be the worse start to a party ever. I don't see the point in making such a big deal of someone growing older. I mean, the birthday girl won't even say her true age! This is so freakin' pointless. We get it already. Tsunade's a great hokage. We didn't have to throw a big bash for it.

I feel Shikamaru place his hand on my thigh and give it a slight squeeze. I look at him and smile warmly. I could see the ends of his lips curve up ever so slightly as I take my hand in his. I smile slightly as I glance around my table. Uzuki-sensei was... glaring at me! Her violet eyes were burning with clearly rage in her eyes and then I saw it. Ohhh... she then rolled her eyes at me then pretended to pay attention to Jiraiya's speech.

Nudging Shikamaru lightly, he squeezes my hand gently to tell me that I've got his attention. I then tap his hand in mores code:

_THIS ISN'T GOING TO MAKE SENSE, BUT YOU'VE GOT TO TRUST ME AND JUST DO WHAT YOU WOULD NORMALLY DO._

He then turns his head to me, looking bored, as expected, but there was also a bit of confusion. I smile happily then give him a quick kiss on the cheek. He raises a brow then nods slightly.

I feel kind of silly for saying what I did... I mean, I already know Shikamaru trusts me, and I don't think he needs to be told to do what he'd normally do. I chuckle slightly as I think about how weirded out Shikamaru must be.

Applause starts to fill the room and I follow suit (sadly since I'd much rather be holding Shika's hand). I then hear someone announce the start of the buffet being open and music starts playing. I was about to force Shikamaru up on the dance floor with me but I feel someone pull me up and out of my seat and towards the buffet. I glare at the person for taking me away from my love.

"Oh don't give me that face," she says then lowers her voice, "You are to treat this like a mission so I'm going to allow you to act all you want. After you eat you're going to dance with Niveus for a bit," Uzuki-sensei continues, shoving a plate into my hand.

"Wha?!" I almost yell. She glares at me so I continue in a whisper "I don't want to dance with Niveus-niisan."

"I know you don't, but would you have taken Shikamaru straight to the dance floor last year?" she pauses. Ooooh... I'm sure glad Uzuki's got all the bases covered. "That's exactly why you should never doubt me," Laughing as I shake my head I look at her skeptically.

I don't understand why Uzuki's trying so hard to get Shikamaru and I together so badly. It always confused me, but... I guess I shouldn't question a good thing. I'll ask her when I'm married. I laugh again as I pick out food at random. I glance at Uzuki as she does and see her smiling sadly. I raise a brow. What's that about? She then proceeds to tap my head with a bread stick to end that discussion.

**Party 8:36 pm**

Eating and being sociable was never this hard before I started going out with Shikamaru. All I want to do is lean my head on Shikamaru's shoulder! Act like a real couple! Is that too much to ask?! Why must you fates be so cruel?! Gawd, why does telling your parents have to be so hard?!

I resist the urge to scream out by sighing and pretending to listen to Asuma-sensei's story. I nod my head to show that I'm listening, but... I couldn't help it... my mind started to wander as I check-out my boyfriend. I know I shouldn't feel bad, but damn you hormones! All he did was put on some nice clothes and slick his hair back and I'm all excited.

Gawd does he clean up well! I'm not the only one who's noticed it too.. I hear you girls talking about him. I glare at a pair of girls giggling at him. Ooooh it's taking all I have to not wrap my arm around his to show that he's taken. He's mine!

I narrow my eyes as I feel someone tap my shoulder politely. I turn around only to be met with a sparkling smile. Not being able to resist I smile back at Niveus.

"Hey lil sis, wanna dance? Ya look kinda bored," he says, holding his hand out for me while smiling that charming smile of his. I could feel Shikamaru tense up behind me and I rub his lap to clam him down.

"I'd love to dance," I say taking Niveus' hand. He leads me to the dance floor as a fast song starts to play. I move to the music as Niveus does.

After a while I see niisan smile apologetically to me and I raise a brow. That's strange... He looks to Shikamaru and see that he's glaring at my brother. I shake my head and look at niisan trying to say: "I'll talk to him later" by looking at him. He seems to have read that and smiles brightly.

It always amazes me when I have a conversation with my teammates without words. Uzuki-sensei always said that the ability to read people would help in missions, but not having to use hand signals or words to communicate to a teammate? That just blows my mind... and I'm the one doing it!

As the fourth song dwindled to it's end, the DJ announced he was going to play a song for all the couples here. Niveus and I looked at each other with "icky" faces so he lead me back to the table. I plopped into my chair as Niveus went off somewhere. I take a sip of my water as I glance at the table again. Gai seemed to be busy challenging Kakashi to some sort of duel as Uzuki watched with amusement clearly written on her face, Chouji was gone (no doubt to get more food), and Asuma-sensei was talking to Shikamaru.

I see Uzuki take notice of me then she demands to Shikamaru, "You look so bored. This is a party, go dance with Ino and have some fun!"

Shikamaru looks at her like she's crazy then I say, "Stop spouting nonsense, Uzuki-sensei! Shika-kun isn't the type to dance." I see Uzuki glare at me for a second. "Besides... it's a slow song," I add making myself blush a bit. Hey... she did say I could act today.

"All the more reason to!" sensei says smiling as she lifts us both off our chairs and pushes us towards the dance floor like magic. I "glare" at her then look at Shikamaru repentantly.

"It's alright Ino, one dance won't kill me," he says smirking as he rests his hands on my hips. I smile warmly at him as I rest my arms on his shoulders.

"I'm _so_ glad it won't kill you," I say sarcastically as we start to sway to the music. It was a pretty love song, though it didn't instil the type of emotions that the music box did. Maybe my expectations for love songs were too high...

I wonder what my dad's going to do. I can see him talking to Niveus and he seems to be having a good time, strangely enough. It's kind of scary how niisan never gets in trouble. I look to my right and see Tenten and Neji dancing together. They are so cute together. I'm so glad Neji treats her right. I was so scared at first, first hand experience has taught me how harsh he can be. I look to my left and see Uzuki dancing with Kakashi... when did that start?!

Before I had time to think about it, people started closing in on us from all sides and I am suddenly pressed against Shikamaru's body, my hands flatten against his chest. I look up at him and he leans his forehead against mine as he lowers a hand to rest on my backside.

"I've missed you," he says in his incredibly sexy voice. I close my eyes as I bring my arms up around his neck.

"You better have," I say smiling as I feel my breath become uneven as I crush my lips onto his passionately. He returns my kiss with as much enthusiasm, as our tongues did a dance of their own. How I've missed his taste, missed having his arms around me. For too long have I been without this man. At this point I don't care if my parents see. I've been without him holding me for a week and I just don't care anymore.

As we release our lip lock for some much needed air, I hear the song about to end. I then feel my surroundings start circling around me. I close my eyes and collapse in his arms.

**TBC.**

**AN:** I think the rating might change in the next couple of chapters... Well it's 3:30 am, time for bed folks, buuuuut... angry at me for taking so long? Love it, but hate it for ending? Mad at all my grammar mistakes? I'll take anything as long as you review, they make me write faster.


	3. Chapter 2: Clouds and Rain

**AN:** AH! I'm so so sorry for the long wait. My creative juices just wouldn't flow ya know? (Sighs) btw Kait brought up a good point.. Shikaino is 17 ;; and, sarcasricallytroublesomegirl gets a gold star! Niveus could be Fai's brother!! lol. I LOVE EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! welp, enough of me talking, On with the story!

**

* * *

Fate**

Chapter 2: Clouds and Rain

_As we release our lip lock for some much needed air, I hear the song about to end. I then feel my surroundings start circling around me. I close my eyes and collapse in his arms._

I could hear people panicking around me, and when I say people I mean Shikamaru. I feel a pain in my heart as I caused his worry. He holds onto me protectively as he says my name softly. Ooooh I just wanna get up and tell him I'm fine, but that would ruin the whole plan! Where's Uzuki-sensei?!

"Give her room! What happened, Nara?" Tsunade-sama's voice said in a serious tone. She's acting like I was just assassinated or something! Oh crap... if she gets close to me she'll ruin everything! Ahhh where are you sensei!?

"She... just collapsed," I could hear in his voice that he was scared for me. I can almost feel the pain in his eyes since he couldn't do anything about it. Oh my heart... why must you ache so...? it's for the best! T.T

"Oh no need to look her over, Tsunade-sama. Gawd of all the times I've told her to wear something comfortable she goes and wears a tight dress," I could hear Uzuki say disappointed. FINALLY! Well... it's good that she's stopped Tsunade...

I feel wind from a fan on my face and, I'm guessing sensei, pinch me to get up. I make my eyes flutter open as I look at everyone confused. My eyes stop on sensei's since she's leaning over me. She smirks for a second as she asks, "Can you get up?" Ooooh if I didn't know better, I'd think she was worried about me.

Nodding my head slowly I try to get up but "fail." I feel two sets of arms holding my elbows as they gently pick me up. I look to my sides to see Niveus and Shikamaru. Niisan winks at me and I see Shikamaru glaring at niisan. I sigh as I hold my head with the arm that niveus held so I lean on my boyfriend.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY?!" I hear daddy freak out. Uzuki was at his side instantly trying to calm him down.

"Go home and get out of that, hokage's orders," Tsunade-sama commands then glances at Shikamaru for a split second then back to me. Did I see her smirk as she turned away?! Ohhh that Tsunade-sama... she must know. I could feel a small blush touch my cheeks...

"I'll take you home, lil sis," Niveus offers. WHAT?!

"No, **I'll** take her home," I could hear the venom in Shikamaru's voice. Ooooh... smart move niisan.

"I-I'm fine... d-don't" I say trying to stand on my own but dizzily make my knees give out. I feel Shikamaru's arm surround my waist as he catches me. I sigh and look up at him apologetically. "I'm sorry," I mumble quietly.

"NOOOOOOOO MY BAAAAAABY!!!!! DADDY'LL TAKE YOU HOME!!!" I hear dad yell. My eyes widen for a split second as my head shoots over to him. He's running at me! I lean into Shikamaru for protection and he tightens his grip ever so slightly.

"Woah there Inoich. My son's strong he can take her just fine," Shikato said grabbing his arm. Is he in on this too? O.o?

Daddy opens his mouth in protest and I see Yoshino glare at him from behind her husband. "Are you going to imply that my son's weak?" oooh, I'd hate to use this cliche saying but, if looks could kill... I see daddy shake his head with widen eyes.

"Go on before your dad decides to follow you," I hear Tenten whisper as she hands me an umbrella. I frown. "Oh don't be a baby," she says nodding to Shikamaru, telling him to go.

**Walking to Ino's House. 10:47 pm.**

It was raining lightly as Shikamaru walked me home. I glared up at the umbrella over us as I leaned on him. A cold breeze blew past us and I shivered, after all... I was in a sleeveless dress. My grip on Shikamaru tightened as I tried to absorb his warmth. Why does it seem that boys are always warm no matter the weather?

Before I had time to ponder the subject Shikamaru pushes me away... NOOOO!!! And before I had time to object to him pushing me away he places his suit blazer over my shoulders.

"Awww... you're so sweet," I say smiling warmly at him. I gasp a little "Is that a blush I see?"

He looks away as places his free hand in his pocket. "Aren't you supposed to be... I dunno, lethargic?" he says continuing our walk.

I chuckle, "Embarrassed much?"

He moves the umbrella so it'd cover me better then squeeze my waist effectively tickling me. I jump slightly at his slightly random behavior and frown up at him. He smugly looks down on me for a second then finds something very interesting to his left. Sighing I lean my head on his shoulder as we continue on our path.

Not paying attention to the street I stare at the rain and glare at the umbrella for mocking me. I look at puddles on the street and envy how the rain falls onto them. I feel a cold drop on my cheek and look up to find that the umbrella suddenly disappeared and the rain fell freely onto me.

Ok, so I'm bring kind of ridiculous. Obliviously Shikamaru was kind enough to know my want to be in the rain and benevolently removed the object that shielded me. I smile brightly as I feel the kid inside me jump out as I danced around.

Having forgotten who I was with then suddenly remembering caused me to stop dancing and stand stick straight. I turn to look at Shikamaru knowing full well that I had a stupid grin on my face. I can see him staring at me with an eyebrow raised, standing with a hand in his pocket and the other holding onto the umbrella lazily.

"Hehehe... What're you standing around there for? Let's go!" I say happily as I start to walk ahead.

"Ino," he states. I stop and turn half way to him, "That dress must be tighter than I thought."

"WHAT?!" I yell furiously as I turn my body strait on. What a butt hole! It's not even tight! As I glare at him I see him chuckle. Ooooooh he just _loves_ pushing my buttons doesn't he? I feel my eye twitch as my fists clench at my sides. No matter how angry you are... don't punch him... (twitch)

He shakes his head as if giving up. Damn right you better give up, but before I had time to gloat he says while pointing to his left: "You're house..."

I feel the color leave my face as I see my house conveniently to his left. I then feel the blood rush up to my face as I walk over to him after mumbling a very intelligent: "Oh yeah..."

Oh geez, I haven't felt so embarrassed in a very long while. Talk about having a major blonde moment! I fumble with my bag as I take out the house keys and open the door. I leave it open as I walk in knowing that he'll follow after.

"You really love the rain huh?" he says folding the umbrella up and leaning it against the wall.

"Hahaha whatever gave you that idea?" I say sarcastically as I walk towards the kitchen, "Do you want something hot to drink?"

"I'll make it. You better change," he says picking up the tea pot.

"Trying to get rid of me I see..." I mumble as I walk out. I feel him grab my hand and pull me into a quick yet passionate kiss.

"Hurry back," he almost commands as he continues doing what he started with the tea. I stand there blinking for a second then shake my head as I walk into my room. I shiver slightly as I realize how cold it is.

I peal off my dress lightly hoping to the gods that I didn't damage it. It was harder than it was to take it off than to put it on. Maybe because it's slightly wet? I washed my face and let my hair down. I changed into an oversized shirt and some sweat pants. While combing my hair I look at myself in the mirror.

... Not exactly your most sexiest look, eh Ino?

I shake my head and quickly change into a camisole and some shorts. While I gave myself the once over, I could hear Shikamaru doing something in the living room. I pay little mind to it since I'm starting to freeze. I take a blanket and quietly walk into the living room.

A red glow filled the room then followed by warmth. I smile slightly as I see that he started the fireplace. Like a literal moth to a flame I walked towards the warmth. I lay the blanket on the floor then sit on it. Bringing my knees to my chest, I rest my chin on them as I stare at the fire.

Soft foot steps was heard coming towards me, then I see a cup being offered to me in the corner of my eye. I smile thankfully as I take it and he settles near me. He puts his arm around me and I lean happily on him.

Taking the first sip of tea I forget that I wasn't the one who made it. I'm usually very picky when it comes to how I take my tea. A little bit of milk a little honey, too much or too little of either, then I'll hate it. But.. Shikamaru made it perfectly. I sigh contentedly as I relax into him.

We stayed like that for a while, silent and content... How boring... and yet, I'm ok with it... but it's still boring so I decide to break the silence.

"You know... there's something I love more than the rain..." I mumble as I set my empty cup aside.

"Hm," he replies. Hm. (Twitch) HM?!

"Well... don't you want to knot what it is?!" I say angrily frowning.

"How troublesome... You're going to tell me whether I ask or not," he states as if it were common knowledge. I feel my frown increase.

I huff as I stand up. "Well I'm not going to tell you!" I say as I take the cups into the kitchen. I feel very childish. Heck, what I said WAS very immature. I smile at my foolishness then feel the blood leave my face. Oh crap... did that just ruin the mood?

WE HAD A MOOD GOING ON?! Ahhh why did I have to put on my sexy underwear.. Gawd.. You don't even have a bra on! It's not bed time yet, Ino! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Ahhh ok, calm down Ino, you're freaking out for no reason... Just calm down... you're reading too much into this. I wash the dishes more throughly as I freaked out.

"Who's plan was it for you to faint?" I hear his voice sound lazily behind me.

"Oh, c'mon, do you really have to ask? Uzuki-sensei!" I laughed as I put the cups on a towel to dry.

"Want to know what I love more than the rain?" he asks randomly.

"You're going to tell me if I want to or not, aren't you?" I joke as I walk past him and back into the warm living room.

"I love everything more than the rain, and you?" he says following me. I couldn't help but laugh at his honesty. I look up at him like he's crazy and he stares at me expectantly.

"You can't do what you love more than rain! That's not nearly the same equivalent to my love for it! You have to do what you love more than clouds!" I say playfully.

I watch his face as he thinks about it then points to something behind me. I look but there was only the fireplace... he likes fire more than clouds?! Or maybe he means heat. Oh geez leave it up to a smart guy like him to say something like that.

"I love you more than clouds, Ino," he says bluntly. I blink. Wow, that was... unexpected. I see him smirk as he looks at me with a raised brow, "What do you love more than rain?"

"Oh, you don't need to know," I say bashfully as I sit onto the blanket I laid out earlier. Before I knew it I was laying on my back with Shikamaru's body hovering over me. I wasn't being crushed, just covered. His hair framed his face and tickled my cheeks as he looked at me with the most intensely seductive eyes.

"I _want_ to know," he says in a low sultry voice. Oh how could I deny that?! I licked my lips as I normally did when I became nervous.

"What I love... more than the rain.." I struggle to say through uneven breaths. I swallow as I stare at him, unable to look away. Rather than say it and be embarrassed, I figure using actions will be much easier and much more pleasurable for the two of us.

"Is..." I say as my arm slowly circled around his neck. I finally had my way with those lips that just begged to be kissed. I rolled him over and placed my legs on either side of his hips as we continued to fight a passionate battle within our mouths.

I could feel his hand caress my back and tug at the waistband of my shorts. My hands made little work of his button down and I broke our kiss. I trailed kisses down his neck and onto his muscular chest, stopping only briefly as Shikamaru took my shirt off. When I realized we were both topless something snapped in my head. My mind seemed to have turned off and let my body do what it will. (Yes, that's all you get)

**Morning After. 9:45 am**

I awoke to the sweet sound of thunder and a brilliant flash from lightning. I sighed happily as I snuggled into my very warm very comfortable pillow. Ahhh I had such a wonderful dream last night... my pillow then moves and I feel it kiss my head. What a strange thing for a pillow to do...

OMG!!! My eyes widen and I see Shikamaru frowning at a small piece of paper. Wow... so last night wasn't a dream... it was just really really amazing... I feel foolish now, a dream would never have felt so... so... ah, words can't explain.

"Good morning..." I mumble still slightly groggy. Something snaps in me and my eyes widen, "MORNING?! OMG our parents!!!" I scream and jump onto my feet.

I hear him laugh softly as he caresses the leg closest to him to calm me down. I look at him horrified and takes my arm and makes me sit next to him.

"Your sensei..." he yawns as he hands me the paper he was looking at. I take it though very confused. What about Uzuki? I look at the paper and see Uzuki's slightly messy but readable hand writing:

"_Good morning you little brats!_

_Your parents are with me but will be home at around noon, maybe earlier, maybe later... who knows! HA! Joking, they'll be there a little before noon. But carry on with whatever it is that you were doing til then! I do hope you wake up in time to read this or else we're all screwed. hahaha!_

_Love you're beautiful, wonderful, intelligent sensei,_

_-Uzuki_

_ps. You owe me big time for this piggy deer. D"_

I blush as I come to the end of the letter. "Where... did you find this, Shika?"

He looked annoyed. "On my forehead," he states glaring at the paper. I couldn't help but laugh for some reason. Uzuki sure likes to push Shikamaru's buttons.

**Ino's house. 11:45 am**

So I fast forward again, you all don't need to know about showers, changing into our regular clothes, and breakfast, I'll leave that to your imaginations. I sit across from Shikamaru as we ate brunch. It was getting close to the time Uzuki said they were going to be coming. I've been thinking about this all morning and it's now or never I suppose...

"Shika." "Ino." we say at the same time. I tilt my head as I smile warmly. He shakes his head and waits for me to continue.

I clear my throat and nervously pick at the food on my plate. "Um.. I was thinking... maybe we should tell our parents soon..."

Looking up at him shyly I see in his eyes that he agrees with me. "Today?"

I smile brightly again, "Today sounds wonderful."

As if on cue I hear my mom unlock the front door.

**TBC.**

**

* * *

AN:** Sorry about the the fluff that you can drown in and the little citrus squirt, it's the first time I've ever done something like that and I don't think I would do well trying to make a whole lemon. I seem to type a whole lot when I don't have any sleep. (Laughs) well I've been up for 25 hours now... nighters. OH and review please!!! it'll make me ever so happy. 


	4. Chapter 3: Daddy's Love

**AN:** I know I know! I'm super lame for dying again! I'm so so so SO sorry about the long wait. Thank you all who reviwed! And to answer tomboy's question: they went all the way. So yeah. I'll shut up and let you read now. On with the story!

**

* * *

**

**Fate**

Chapter 3: Daddy's Love

_I clear my throat and nervously pick at the food on my plate. "Um.. I was thinking... maybe we should tell our parents soon..."_

_Looking up at him shyly I see in his eyes that he agrees with me. "Today?"_

_I smile brightly again, "Today sounds wonderful."_

_As if on cue I hear my mom unlock the front door._

I stand up from the table when I see the door open. I feel a small smile creep onto my cheeks as I see both our moms carrying our dads through the door. I could hear the men complaining about how much their heads hurt and our moms scolding them. I walked over to them as they plopped the men on the couch.

Struggling to make myself sound more concerned than humorous I ask, "What happened to you guys?"

"Oh your father is such an idiot sometimes!" mom says hitting him across the head as she goes off to get something in the bathroom. I chuckled at that as I look to Yoshino who was shaking her head disappointedly at the men.

"Your daddy and Shikato just feel a little under the weather sweetie!" dad said holding his head some more. I frown at his statement.

"She's not 5 anymore, Inoichi," Shikato scolded my dad then turned to look at me, "We had a little too much to drink..." he continued looking slightly ashamed.

"A little!? You both had 5 bottles of sake each! It's a wonder you're not dead!" Yoshino yelled at them causing them to wince at the volume. I laugh slightly as my mom walks in with a bottle of something. I happily watch them bicker like the old married couples that they are, laughing occasionally at my father's somewhat immature remarks.

They all stop suddenly and look behind me. Confused, I turn around and see Shikamaru come out of the kitchen. I look back to my parents and see that they're equally confused.

"What're you doing here, Shikamaru? We thought you'd be at home..." Shikato was the first to break the tense silence. I gulped as I felt the blood leave my face. I turn back to find Shikamaru scratching his cheek lazily. Looking back to the parents I see their faces grow more baffled.

"Did... you didn't sleep over, did you?" Daddy asked glaring hard at Shikamaru. As he said that, our moms looked worried. My mind turns to mush, knowing what our mother's faces were saying. It was too sudden... This wasn't how they were supposed to find out!

Wait a second... You're a ninja, Ino! A ninja learning how to be a spy no less! Snap out of it!

I shake my head lightly then smile brightly at the parents, about to say that Shikamaru came here after he found out that you guys weren't there. But, before I was able to say anything, I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me closer to it's owner. I eep quietly and our parents looked at us with the same surprise that I felt.

"Ino and I have been going out for over two months, and yes... I did sleep here last night," he says calmly. HOW CAN HE BE SO DAMN CALM ABOUT THIS?! This was really not the time to tell them! I mean, my dad's bad enough when he's not hung over but now he's gunna be super hard on us!

"Ino..." my dad states scary calmly as he slowly stands from the couch, "Is this true?" His eyes turning cold and piercing as he stares at me. Although he asked a question, it sounded more like a demand.

To say the least, I was at a loss for words. How were they going to take this? Would they demand that we stop? Then again... why would they? They don't have a reason to dislike the situation. It's not like we told them that I'm pregnant or something, I mean our relationship wasn't even like that... until last night that is.

Time was passing as I over thought everything, like I tended to do when I became nervous, and I could see that my father was losing his patience.

"Ino!" he barked causing me to snap me out of my train of thought. Oh gawd oh gawd oh kami kami gawd! My dad's gunna kill us!!!! What am I supposed to do?!

"What?!" my mouth yelled angrily. What am I doing?! If I get angry back at him, it's just gunna get him madder! What's my stupid mouth doing now?!

"Are you going out with Shikamaru?!" he demands back matching my fury.

"Why yes, yes I am, for about two months," my mouth replies sounding bored. Well... at least my mouth didn't make the situation any worse... My eyes scan our wide eyed parents. I shake my head as I see that my father's surprised expression change to that of an angry one.

Something in my snaps as I see his anger and I glare at him. I look back at my mother and see that she looks disappointed. I frown. "Now if you guys'll excuse us, we were just on our way out," I state grabbing Shikamaru's hand and walk out the door.

"Wait..." mom says looking dumbfounded. I keep the door open, "Out.. Like on a date?"

"Yes, on a date, I'll be back later," I clarify then slam the door closed.

**12:56 pm Storming off somewhere**

I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO ANGRY IN MY WHOLE LIFE! The worse part is, I don't even know the reason _why_ I am... Curse the fates for making girls get so over emotional that they don't even know why they're so angry. Curse you!!!

We were walking down to... I don't even know where we were walking to, but I was dragging Shikamaru to where ever it is. I feel someone tug on my hand causing me to stop and I kicked a near by trash can away out of frustration.

"Ino," he called my name. It's so strange... the moment I heard his voice I felt a sudden sense of calm wash over me and I relaxed a little, but only a little. I glare at a pebble on the ground.

"Look at me, Ino," he commands squeezing my hand momentarily. It was only then that I realized that I was avoiding his eye contact, heck, I _still_ was! Now my body's not listening to me! Stupid mouth is infectious!

"Ino..." he calls again dropping my hand. I remember how it felt when he didn't look at me that one rainy day... so I looked up at him and was instantly hit with the reason why my body avoided looking at him in the first place... I couldn't see him for very long because, the moment our eyes met, mine swelled with tears and I started to cry.

This surprised me. I quickly turned and furiously wiped the tears away. What was I crying for anyway? It didn't make any sense. I was about to laugh it off when I felt Shikamaru's arms circle my body and hold me close to him. In that little act the tears, that didn't know I was holding back, flowed freely now.

"Shhh... it's okay," Shikamaru whispered calmly as he rubbed my back.

Why the hell was I crying so much? Wait... I already knew. Before our mother's found out that we were going out, they'd always do or say little things that make it seem like they'd want us together... but now that we've told them, they looked as though they surprised by the idea! My father looked pissed, as expected, but Shikato looked like he was gunna cry. What the hell was that all about?!

Reliving the whole situation made my crying worsen and I hate myself for doing it. I clung onto Shikamaru's shirt tightly as I struggled to stop my tears, as I did so, Shikamaru rubbed my back like the good boyfriend that he is. But... why the hell does it seem like, when people try to comfort you, you just cry more!? Gawd I must seem so pathetic.

Never have I thought that the ability to read people well was a double edged sword. Knowing what people thought most of the time was cool... but at a time like this. I take deep breaths to calm myself and shut my eyes tightly trying desperately to erase the memory of their faces away.

"Don't worry Ino, no matter what they say... my feelings for you won't change," he whispered quietly. Once I heard that I stopped crying and looked up at him, knowing that my face was tear stricken and my eyes red from crying. He looked down at me with warm loving eyes as he wiped my cheeks with his thumb. His hand lingered on my cheek and bent his head down to kiss me, as if to prove what he just said.

My hand slowly let go of his shirt and found its way to the back of his neck as I deepened the kiss. I instantly forgot all of my troubles and it seemed that we were the only two people in the world. When we broke apart for air, I couldn't help but feel like it was way too soon.

"Did you really man that, Shika?" I say resting my head in his warm chest, my arms hugging his waist. I hear him mumble an agreement then feel him kiss the top of my head. I smile a small smile then say, "You're so corny."

"I know," he replies sounding like he was smiling. I laugh at his honesty and moments later he chuckles as well.

"And that's just how I like ya!" I say happily as I poke his nose.

He raises a brow at my random act then smirk, "You're so corny." I frown and he laughs lightly pushing my head away. His face read, 'too cute.' so I smile. "Let's go," he says randomly.

"Huh?" I asked being confused.

"You said we were going on a date, might as well, where do you wanna go?" he replies reverting back to his bored face.

"Oh I don't mind going anywhere as long as I'm with you!" I say over dramatically then laugh at his skeptical look. Although I said that as a joke... now that I think about it, it really _doesn't_ matter if I'm with him. Oh gawd... I really **am** corny!

Pushing that scary thought to the back of my mind, Shikamaru and I debate as to where to go. We just ate, so food is out. We both don't really care much for movies and the arcade is just... bleh. So far, the only thing we're gunna be doing on our first date was hang out in a meadow somewhere. How exciting was that?!

Although, just hanging out isn't such a bad idea at all. I know I'm gunna beat myself up for saying this, but I really do love just being around him. He's like my own personal rain cloud. I know that sounds bad, but, if you're me and love the rain as much as I do, you'd know it's a good thing, a very _very_ good thing. He's actually more calming than the rain, and he doesn't make me freezing after I leave him. I chuckle quietly at the thought as we walk hand in hand towards the meadow.

"Ino!!!" I hear a female voice call me. I turn my head and see Tenten across the street. She walks up to me and I see her smile when she sees who I'm with. "You two on a date?"

"Kinda, we were just gunna hang out in a meadow," I reply returning her smile.

"Oh yeah? Hey! Neji and I are gunna go to the festival later, wanna join us? We can finally do that double date!" she says getting really excited. I forgot that the Musubi no Kami festival was held this week. I looked up at Shikamaru to see if it was okay with him and he nodded. Tenten and I smiled happily as we exchanged very girly squeals of happiness.

"So we're gunna meet up in the front at 5! Don't forget to wear a kimono and a yukata!" she says running off happily. I knit my brows together... I thought we were leaving right now... Tenten sure is strange sometimes...

**Ino's house 3:18 pm**

After our little run in with Tenten, we decided to continue with our plans and leave the meadow with enough time to change and talk to our parents again. Shikamaru had to really convince me to do it though, but he managed some how.

We stood in front of my door and just stared at it for a while. We could hear the four of them talking on the other side and didn't know what to do... Jeez, you'd think they'd have something to do other than hang out with friends. They're more irresponsible than a teenager! Don't they have work or something?!

I frown when I see Shikamaru open the door. I'm not ready yet!!!! Before I had time to protest, our parents were in our faces just about yelling questions at us. Only... It wasn't the questions that I was expecting... They seemed more excited than angry.

"Did you two have fun?!" mom asked/demanded happily.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?! I'm so excited!" Yoshino squealed.

"So, when're you two getting married?" Shikato teased.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY GIRL?!" dad seemed to be the only one who reacted the way I was expecting. But the moment he said that, the moms pushed him away and locked him in the closet... literally!

I hold my head then hold up a hand to make them stop. "I'm so confused. What's going on?!" I ask out of frustration, "I thought you guys didn't like us going out!!!"

Silence.

"OF COURSE NOT INO!!! WE'RE SO EXCITED!!!" the moms yelled happily as they both hugged me.

"I'M NOT! IT'S TOO SOON!!!" dad's muffled voice was heard from the closet. I saw the moms glare at the door for a second then ignore him.

This is just too confusing... they're okay with it!? Happy even?! I tried to look at Shikamru's face to see his reaction, but it was just too hard what with my and his mom taking turns hugging and asking me questions.

Something clicked in my mind... something my dad said just wasn't right ... "too soon?!" What's that supposed to mean? I tried to ask my mom about it but she was too busy rambling on about when I was younger.

"What did Inoichi-san mean when he said 'too soon?'" Shikamaru asked scary calmly. Although he asked in a normal tone, it was enough to make the mothers stop talking. Man I love how Shikamaru can ask questions at the right moment, my ears were starting to bleed from the older womens' ramblings. I suppose I have to thank Neji later for rubbing off on Shika... STOP IT INO! You're going off topic!

"Yeah, what did dad mean by that?" I asked, my mouth not hindered by my wandering mind. I stepped away from the moms to look at the three adults in front of me. Maybe their face's will say something.

Again, we were met with silence. I was starting to lose my patience when dad broke the closet door and ran up to hug me, yelling about how it was "too soon," and "not yet." Looking to the rest I saw that they looked worried about what dad was saying. I frown, then smile brightly as I hug him back. I saw on everyone's faces that they didn't expect me to do that, but it made my dad happy crying about how "I wasn't ready either."

"Daddy... if I ask you a question, do you promise to answer it?" I asked, my voice so sweet I could feel cavities forming. I glanced at the people in the room and saw their eyes widen. The parents' faces looking as though I'm going to find something out that they didn't want me to know.

"Of course sweetie! Daddy promises!" he swears squeezing me tighter. Sometimes my dad's love hurts, but I have to suck it up.

"Daddy..." I say looking up at him with wide innocent eyes, "What did you mean when you said it was 'too soon?'"

Dad just stared at me blinking for a moment then looked anxious. Huh? I saw that he was going to look over to my mom but I stopped him by holding his face in my hands. "Daddy... you promised you'd answer my question!"

Father was at a loss for words. As I stared into his eyes I saw that he was going back and forth between his love for me and his inability to say what I asked. I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and saw his heart melt.

"You... and Shikamaru..." he hesitated, I smiled brightly at him, urging him to go on. He looked very nervous, like he was afraid that I'd hate him, so I continued to smile lovingly at him.

"Well... you know how the ino-shika-chou combo is set up by the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi clans?" I nodded happily. "Good girl! Ever since it started, we've always wanted the clans to be joined, but for some reason, each generation has consisted of either all male or all female. So when you and Shikamaru were born there was finally a way for the clans to be joined existed! And since you two were born so close to each other, we thought it was fate! So we uhh... I mean, your mother, Shikato, Yoshino and I... umm... we (mumbles something inaudible)"

"Huh?! What did you guys do, daddy?!" I asked making him look at me again. They couldn't have... could they?

"You had us betrothed to each other..." Shikamaru states, finishing father's sentence. I see dad's eyes move to look at Shikamaru and nod slowly in my hands.

I dropped my dad's face as something snaps in me. Shikamaru and I... are already engaged?! But why don't I feel happy about this!?

**TBC.**

**

* * *

**

**AN:** AHHHH!!! please don't hate me for uhh... ending it there? Sorry about the grammar mistakes too T.T I know it's not much of a cliffy but yeah... my interest in this story has rekindled so I think the next chap'll pop out very soon, but it won't if you don't review! Think of your reviews as gas to my ability to write. XD


	5. IMPORTANT AN

-1**SUPER IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:**

Hello All,

I've been thinking a lot lately, and I've come to realize something:

I really _really_ dislike the Naruto series. (no offense to those who do)

The only thing that kept my interest was the character's Shikamaru and Ino(mostly Shikamaru because they don't show too much Ino). And lately, thinking about the series pisses me off, and it's just because I feel that most of the main characters don't deserve to BE main characters.

So writing about it just… I don't know, it makes me feel like a hypocrite. I mean, I'm writing a **fan**fic but I don't even consider myself a fan of the show… so I guess what I'm trying to say is… uhh… I don't want to say I'm discontinuing "Fate," but I just don't feel that I should write it anymore… it just goes against what I normally stand for. (sighs)

Before you yell at me and bite my head off, I'll tell you where I was going with the storyline if you really want to know. Just ask and I'll send you a pm. Although, if I'm really super bored and feel like writing it, then I will… but it may take a super long time. 

Please don't hate me(even though **I **would hate me for doing this) but yeah…

Sincerely,

-Autumn


End file.
